


Твой котёнок

by trololonasty



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cat tendencies, F/M, Identity Reveal, Light Angst, Loneliness, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trololonasty/pseuds/trololonasty
Summary: — Котёнок любит драматизировать. — Маринетт почесала у него под подбородком, отчего он улыбнулся и замурчал.«Твой котёнок», — едва не добавил он.Погодите. Что?(Фик, в котором Кот Нуар думает, что не может жить без поглаживаний, как настоящий кот, а потом узнаёт, что, судя по всему, пришёл к неверному выводу).
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Твой котёнок

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541233) by [Taliax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taliax/pseuds/Taliax). 



— Интересно, занимается ли чем-то подобным Ледибаг, — едва слышно произнёс Адриан.

Пальцы Маринетт, почёсывающие за его кожаными ушами, застыли на месте. Она едва не выронила ручки и учебник по физике, которые держала в другой руке, ему на лицо, за что бы он, признаться честно, на неё даже не обиделся, ведь он расположил свою голову у неё на коленях, когда она пыталась доделать уроки.

— Чем-то подобным? — переспросила она немного неуверенно.

Временами, когда он упоминал Ледибаг, в её голосе появлялись нотки нерешительности. У Адриана сложилось впечатление, что ей казалось, что делать то, что делает она: перебирать его волосы и обнимать его, словно он важен, словно он _дорог ей_ , — по-хорошему, должна бы его Леди, но ему-то было лучше знать.

Едва ли Ледибаг бы ему _отказала_ , если бы он попросил, если бы он объяснил, но… ожидать от неё подобных жестов было бы несправедливо.

— Ты понимаешь, о чём я. — Его хвост дёрнулся, а затем лениво обвился вокруг её талии. Он перестал пытаться держать его под контролем после того, как это впервые повторилось несколько раз, — после того, как он, заикаясь, пробормотал смущённые извинения, на которые она лишь рассмеялась и заверила его, что ничего не имеет против. — Проявляются ли какие-то побочные эффекты от её талисмана.

Она принялась перебирать его волосы, и его глаза вновь закрылись, а из груди вырвалось мурчание, которое он до той поры сдерживал. Она всё ещё иногда подшучивала над ним по этому поводу, но это было то же самое, что и подколы его Леди. Он знал, что на самом деле она не осуждает его кошачьи повадки.

— Не могу себе такое представить, — наконец произнесла Маринетт, отложив учебник в сторону и, казалось, позабыв про него. — И вообще, какие животные инстинкты могут быть у Ледибаг? Нестерпимое желание поглощать тлю?

Он усмехнулся, представив, как его Леди собирает насекомых с листьев. Зная её, даже это будет выглядеть очаровательно и ничуть не странно.

— Ты знала, что из суставов божьих коровок выделяется яд? — спросил он.

Маринетт снова напряглась, а затем прыснула.

— Нет, не знала, но сомневаюсь, что Ледибаг страдает от _этого_. Полагаю, ты бы уже заметил.

— Не знаю. Может, он не просачивается через костюм.

Он поёрзал, поудобнее прижимаясь щекой к тонкой ткани её леггинсов. Честное слово, она была к нему слишком добра. Ему правда стоило бы помочь ей с домашкой. Он сам уже всё сделал, прежде чем перевоплотиться и прийти сюда, но это совершенно не значило, что он должен её отвлекать.

— В таком случае кто-нибудь уже бы раскрыл её тайную личность, — продолжила она. — Ты говорил, что хочешь, чтобы тебя гладили, даже когда ты не в костюме. Если бы у неё, не знаю, из коленей выделялась слизь, — она с трудом сдержала смех, — думаю, _кто-нибудь_ бы заметил.

— Ты, как всегда, права, — вздохнул он. Но отделаться от странной, непонятно с чего охватившей его тоски было не так-то просто, пускай Маринетт и поглаживала его по волосам нежно-нежно.

— Чего ты так переживаешь? Боишься, что она обольёт тебя слизью?

— Миледи может лить на меня слизь, сколько её душе угодно. — Он выдавил из себя ухмылку.

— Да ладно тебе, Кот. Мне-то ты можешь сказать.

Она наклонилась и почесала его подбородок. Будто он мог что-то от неё утаить, когда она поступала _так_. Ему крупно повезло, что она не использовала свои способности во зло.

— Наверное, мне просто интересно, есть ли у неё какие-то привычки божьих коровок. Есть ли у неё… кто-то вроде тебя.

Признание прозвучало тихо, практически утонув в сгибе её ноги. _Кто-то вроде тебя_.

Маринетт не задавала лишних вопросов. Не видела лишнего подтекста в его воистину кошачьих ласках. Она всего лишь как-то раз взъерошила ему волосы после того, как он спас её от акумы, и… что ж, она и до этого частенько пересекалась с ним в его супергеройском обличии, но тогда она впервые _заметила_.

Он растаял от её прикосновения: её тепло прогнало нарастающую внутри тревожность, дрожащую и беспокойную. Обычно ему лучше удавалось контролировать свои эмоции, вызываемые подобными ничего не значащими взаимодействиями, но в тот раз он попросту не был к этому готов.

И каким-то чудом она продолжила даровать ему свои касания. Снова и снова. Он объяснил, что это побочное действие кошачьего талисмана, что оказать на него такой эффект мог _кто угодно_ , и…

_«Ну, нельзя же, чтобы Бражник использовал это против тебя, правда же?»_

Так что, когда одиночество становилось невыносимым, когда ему просто необходимо было почувствовать чьё-то прикосновение, поглаживание, _тепло_ , он приходил к Маринетт.

— В смысле кто-то вроде меня? — переспросила она.

Её голос был чуть громче шёпота. Она убрала чёлку с его лица, но, каким бы лёгким ни было её касание, атмосфера между ними никогда не была тяжелее.

— С-сама знаешь. Я чувствую себя куда лучше с тех пор, как начал проводить время с тобой… Мне просто интересно, заботится ли кто-нибудь о ней.

Если предположить, что ей вообще кто-то нужен. Она ведь _Ледибаг_ ; если у неё и были повадки насекомого, он не мог представить, чтобы она была такой же навязчивой, как он. Божьим коровкам, в отличие от него, не требуется физический контакт. Но всё же, какими бы ни были побочные эффекты, _ему_ бы хотелось быть тем, кто заботится о ней.

Но едва ли он мог сказать ей об этом. Ведь он так и не признался ей, что иногда ему хочется, чтобы его почёсывали и гладили. Это прозвучало бы так, словно он выдумывает оправдания, чтобы заставить прикасаться к нему свою любимую. Он не мог эксплуатировать её доброту таким образом, как бы заманчиво это ни звучало.

— Да, — отстранённо прошептала Маринетт, пока её пальцы бездумно скользили по его волосам. — Думаю, кто-то заботится и о ней.

Адриан против воли насупился. Да, он пытался вытянуть себя из пучины, каковой являлась его бесконечная любовь к напарнице. Да, он действительно хотел, чтобы она была счастлива, пускай даже и не с ним.

И да, он был главным лицемером во всём Париже, потому что ревновал Ледибаг к _гипотетическому_ незнакомцу, с которым она, _может быть_ , разделяла свои горести, при том, что сам в это время отнюдь не гипотетически, а очень даже уютно располагался на коленях Маринетт.

— Уверена, что она справляется, — постаралась успокоить его та, неверно воспринимая выражение его лица.

— Да. Да, ты права.

Ему стало стыдно. Ледибаг _заслуживала_ быть, с кем она желала, разделять с кем-то тяжесть, взваленную на её хрупкие плечи. Были у неё повадки божьей коровки или нет, он от всей души надеялся, что, где бы она ни была, она не была одинока.

— Ты же в курсе, что всегда можешь спросить её сам? — прозвучал голос Маринетт. Его глаза слипались.

— Наверное. — Он вздохнул. — Но тогда мне, скорее всего, придётся рассказать о…

Он указал на них обоих, чувствуя, что краснеет.

— А что в этом такого? — Теперь она явно подтрунивала. — Боишься, что она перестанет воспринимать твои ухаживания всерьёз, если узнает, что ты лежишь на коленях другой девушки?

— _Маринееееееееееетт_ , — заныл он, переворачиваясь и сильнее утыкаясь в её ноги, что, вероятнее всего, не добавляло очков в его пользу, но он и так сгорал от стыда, и не хватало ещё, чтобы она увидела его до ужаса раскрасневшееся лицо.

Между ними ничего такого не было. Она это знала. Он это знал, был в этом уверен; он никогда не принял бы её щедрое предложение, если бы испытывал к ней романтические чувства…

Но он ведь _и правда_ лежал у неё на коленях.

— Знаю, знаю. — Она улыбнулась и взъерошила ему волосы, отчего по его телу пробежали приятные мурашки. — Но серьёзно. Она бы всё поняла.

Адриан не был так в этом уверен. Его Леди была поборницей супергеройских правил. По какой-то причине, хоть это никогда и не упоминалось, у него было чувство, что, расскажи он, что, перевоплотившись, обнимается с мирной жительницей, на её лице возникнет гримаса разочарования.

Или, как надеялась его оптимистическая сторона, может быть, она наконец-то заревнует.

(Не то чтобы было _к чему_ ревновать).

— Я подумаю, — пробормотал он, пытаясь понять, какие именно эмоции вызывала у него эта мысль.

— Сильно не напрягайся, — усмехнулась Маринетт, увидев его нахмуренные брови, выглядывающие из-под взлохмаченной чёлки. — Не хочу, чтобы ты себе что-нибудь повредил.

Приподняв голову, он показал ей язык.

— О, и что же ты мне теперь сделаешь? — спросила она. — Лизнёшь меня?

— Хочешь поспорить?

Она показала ему язык в ответ.

— Только если ты больше не хочешь, чтобы я тебя гладила.

— _Только не это_ , — театрально ахнул он, переворачиваясь на спину и закидывая руку на лицо. Это было знакомо — безопасная территория. Перешучивания с Маринетт всегда прогоняли все мрачные мысли.

— Котёнок любит драматизировать. — Маринетт почесала у него под подбородком, отчего он улыбнулся и замурчал.

_«Твой котёнок»_ , — едва не добавил он.

Погодите. Что?

— Кот? Всё...

Он вскочил: его неожиданно бросило в жар сразу по многим причинам. Он не был с Маринетт. _Не мог_ быть с Маринетт. Не мог _хотеть_ быть с Маринетт. Он просто привык вести такие перепалки с напарницей — только и всего.

— Я, кхм, прости, — сдавленно произнёс он. Вот тебе и спрятал красное лицо. — Просто… сильно напрягся, когда думал, и кое-что себе повредил.

Из неё вырвался фыркающий смех.

— Ты что-то с чем-то, Кот Нуар.

Её пальчики вновь оказались у него в волосах, и не успел он взять себя в руки и поступить так, как было бы лучше для всех, как уже пристроился в ложбинке между её плечом и шеей. Ощущение было бы божественным, если бы не разъедающее его изнутри чувство вины.

_«Да уж. “Что-то с чем-то” — это ещё мягко сказано»_.

XXX

— Я _разбит_ , Плагг, — простонал Адриан, сняв трансформацию и плюхнувшись на кровать лицом вперёд.

— Да-да. Тоже мне удивил.

Адриан услышал, как открылась и закрылась дверь мини-холодильника. Когда он рискнул оторвать голову от матраса, Плагг держал в лапках целую головку камамбера.

— _Плагг!_

— Что? Если ты каким-то чудом всё-таки уяснил своей не очень-то соображающей головой, что тебе нравится дочка пекаря, то мне понадобится куда больше сыра, чтобы выслушать все твои причитания.

Адриан швырнул в квами подушкой. Он готов был поспорить, что Тикки никогда так не издевалась над Ледибаг.

_«Только вот Ледибаг не такая жалкая, как я»_.

— Мне _не_ нравится Маринетт… не в этом смысле, — пробормотал он, но его слова не убедили даже его самого.

— О, да хорош заливать. У тебя полвечера сердце рвалось из груди выпрыгнуть. Что стряслось?

_«Я едва не сказал, что я её котёнок»_.

У него потеплело в животе, но от смущения ли? Стыда? …Или, может, надежды?

Он зарыл голову под ещё одну подушку.

— Неважно. _Я_ ей уж точно в этом смысле не нравлюсь.

Свой шанс он давно упустил.

Когда они стали больше времени проводить вместе, она объяснила, что её влюблённость в Кота Нуара была мимолётной; пускай она поначалу и ощущалась остро, но только потому, что Маринетт тогда пыталась кое-кого забыть. Она так и не призналась ему _кого_ , а он не считал себя вправе спрашивать. Может, они и разделяли друг с другом время и прикосновения, делали вместе уроки и играли, но чтобы так вот откровенничать?

Дело было не в том, что он боялся спросить… и, кроме того, он так и так почти наверняка знал, что это был Люка. Они с Маринетт сходили на несколько свиданий, но в итоге так и не стали парой.

_«С каких это пор тебя так волнует личная жизнь Маринетт? Ты же любишь Ледибаг!»_

Если бы это со стопроцентной вероятностью не разбудило Натали, он бы заорал в подушку.

— Малец. — Плагг бросил недоеденную головку сыра на кровать, от которой та слегка отпружинила. — Обречённость тебя не красит. А я всё-таки предвестник несчастий — мне ли не знать.

— Ну конечно. Это ведь из-за тебя я попал в эту передрягу! — Адриан перевернулся на бок, оказавшись лицом к лицу со своим квами. — Если бы не мои _дурацкие_ кошачьи повадки…

Он никогда бы не стал так много времени проводить с Маринетт. Никогда бы не узнал, какая она забавная, когда не путается в словах — почему-то она никогда не сбивалась, когда разговаривала с Котом. Никогда бы не играл с ней в «Ultimate Mecha Strike», не беспокоясь о том, что в любой момент ему может позвонить Натали и сказать возвращаться домой. Никогда бы не увидел, как мило она морщит носик, когда с головой погружается в дизайн, совершенно забывая о том, что он находится у неё за спиной. Никогда бы не ощутил на себе прикосновение её мягких рук, перебирающих его волосы, почёсывающих за ухом, поглаживающих подбородок…

Плагг с виноватым видом отвернулся.

— Ха-ха. Верно…

Адриан поморщился. Он не должен был так разговаривать со своим квами — своим _другом_.

— Прости, Плагг. — Он ладонью притянул квами ближе. — Я знаю, что ты никак не можешь повлиять на побочные эффекты талисмана. Справляться с ними более чем стоит того, если это значит, что у меня будешь ты.

— Ты прав, — покачал головой Плагг. — _Я_ тут ни при чём. Возможно, мне следовало сказать тебе раньше…

Адриан приподнялся на локте, другой рукой всё ещё держа Плагга.

— Что сказать?

У Плагга был такой вид, словно он проглотил кусок вонючего сыра. Хотя Плагг _любил_ вонючий сыр. Значит, как будто он съел что-то по-настоящему вкусное.

— У тебя нет кошачьих повадок, ясно?

Плагг отвернулся, так что не увидел, как челюсть Адриана едва не отвалилась от удивления.

— Что? Но тогда… почему я…

— Людям тоже нужны забота и внимание, знаешь ли, — тихо произнёс квами. — Ты решил, что это всё из-за меня, так что я… не стал тебя разубеждать. Это помогало тебе чувствовать себя не так неловко, так что почему бы и нет, правда?

— Не может быть. _Бессмыслица_ какая-то. — Адриан сел на кровати, его сердце колотилось. — Я мурлычу! _Это_ уж точно кошачья повадка!

— Строго говоря, это одна из твоих способностей. Она нужна тебе для того, чтобы залечивать раны, так как Коту Нуару обычно частенько достаётся.

Адриан припоминал, что что-то читал о том, как кошачье мурлыканье способствует исцелению, когда изучал животных, связанных с талисманами.

— Я думал, мы символизируем разрушение, — слабым голосом произнёс он.

— Всё дело в гармонии, малец. Если бы мы приносили _исключительно_ разрушения, мы бы никогда не смогли уравновесить силу Ледибаг. У неё самой есть парочка не таких уж созидательных способностей, если, конечно, Тикки соизволила ей о них рассказать.

— Как ты _соизволил_ рассказать мне о мурлыканье? — выгнул бровь он. — И о том, что у меня _нет_ кошачьих повадок?

— Я всего лишь пытался помочь, Адриан, — ответил Плагг, глядя ему в глаза. — Тебе _нужен был_ кто-то, кто мог бы позаботиться о тебе. Так, как этого не могу сделать я.

— Видимо, нет! Видимо, я просто… мне просто… одиноко? — Он нахмурился, уставившись в одеяло, и принялся водить пальцем по складкам.

— Не просто одиноко. Тебе не хватает человеческого тепла, Адриан. — Плагг подлетел к самому его лицу, где, он знал, игнорировать его точно не удастся. — Посмотри правде в глаза: твоему отцу нет до тебя дела. Натали тоже. Не делай такое лицо, она ничуть не лучше! И так как на _Адриана_ набрасываются только всякие психи — _да_ , Хлои это тоже касается, — то тебе нужно было получать хоть какое-то положительное внимание в облике Кота Нуара. Я тебе даже не врал. Ты сам выдумал объяснение, почему тебе так нравится, когда Маринетт тебя гладит, так что нечего тут меня винить.

Адриан наконец-то закрыл рот. Плагг… Плагг пытался ему помочь. Странным, конечно, способом, но всё же…

— Спасибо, Плагг, — пробормотал он, почёсывая квами под подбородком, а затем снова плюхнулся на кровать. — Но так продолжаться больше не может.

— Что? Почему? Дочка пекаря не против.

— Она не против лишь потому, что считает это побочным эффектом от _тебя_. Если бы она знала, что я просто использую её, потому что мне _одиноко_ или что там ещё…

Не то чтобы у него не было друзей. Они у него _были_. Нино хлопал его по спине, Алья по-дружески пихала в бок, а Маринетт… ну, может быть, Маринетт по доброй воле не стала бы прикасаться к нему в его повседневном обличии, но всё же. Даже если он виделся с Нино и Альей только в школе… этого должно было быть достаточно, разве нет?

Нет. Этого точно, совершенно точно было _недостаточно_ — не тогда, когда он привык часами торчать у Маринетт, как минимум, дважды в неделю. Мог ли он так просто лишить себя этого?

— Я должен ей всё рассказать, — прошептал он. — Я не стану её использовать. Так нельзя.

— Я лишь хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, малец, — вздохнул Плагг. — Разве ты не счастлив, когда ты с ней?

_«Больше мог бы быть только, разве что, в компании Ледибаг»_.

Но с Ледибаг они встречались лишь тогда, когда им приходилось бороться не на жизнь, а на смерть. И хотя он бы не променял это ни на что на свете, было приятно также иметь место, где он мог по-настоящему расслабиться, где ему не приходилось быть кем-то, кроме как просто другом…

Она же до сих пор была ему _просто другом_ , так ведь? Он всего лишь переволновался. Ну, подумаешь, разок проскочила мысль, что он хотел бы быть с ней… Мысль, которая при нормальном раскладе касалась бы Ледибаг. Он просто немного потерялся в их шутливой перепалке — только и всего.

(Однако это никак не объясняло нестерпимого и, по всей видимости, _человеческого_ желания находиться с ней рядом).

— Адриан. Земля вызывает Адриана. — Плагг помахал у него перед лицом лапкой.

— _Да_ , — запоздало ответил тот на вопрос квами, тяжело вздыхая. — С Маринетт я счастлив. Именно поэтому я не стану злоупотреблять её дружбой.

— Уф, ты такой _невыносимый_ паинька. Тикки бы ты точно понравился.

Недовольное выражение на мордочке Плагга заставило Адриана слегка улыбнуться.

— Но тогда тебе бы пришлось быть квами Ледибаг. Готов поспорить, что она паинька ещё хуже меня.

— Ледибаг? Паинька? — загоготал Плагг. — Пфф, _сейчас тебе_ , малец.

Точно. Плагг ведь встречался с Ледибаг без маски, как минимум, однажды. Очевидно, этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы сформировать о ней личное мнение.

— А что? Ты знаешь что-то, чего не знаю я? — Он надеялся, что его вопрос прозвучал бесстрастно и не создалось впечатления, что он пытается выудить из квами информацию. На минуточку забыв о смешанных чувствах к Маринетт, он не был готов упустить возможность узнать что-нибудь новое о своей Леди.

— Во-первых, что тебе нужно стать поувереннее. Во-вторых, что Ледибаг в эмоциональном плане была бы ещё _хуже_ тебя. Тикки всегда лучше справляется со страдающими от любви девчонками.

_Страдающими от любви_. Потому что Ледибаг до сих пор любила кого-то, пускай она и была так добра, что избегала упоминать это при Коте.

Может, было бы не так уж плохо, если бы ему действительно нравилась Маринетт… Только вот и она тоже сказала, что он её не интересует.

На этот раз он всё-таки _закричал_ в подушку.

— Тикки, скорее всего, лучше бы подошла и для изнывающих от любви мальчишек. — Вздохнув, Плагг подлез к нему под подушку. — Да ладно тебе, малец. Я поделюсь с тобой камамбером. А потом ты поспишь и поймёшь, что это _не конец света_.

Из уст Плагга это была очень даже ободряющая речь. По крайней мере, её оказалось достаточно, чтобы Адриан оторвал своё лицо от подушки.

— Не нужен мне твой сыр, — пробормотал он, хотя сам факт, что Плагг предложил поделиться с ним своим любимым лакомством, согрел его душу. — И Тикки мне не нужна. Я тебя ни на кого не променяю.

Плагг на мгновение замер, но не упорхнул, когда Адриан потянулся, чтобы почесать ему голову.

— Да-да, все мы знаем, что без меня ты никуда.

Несмотря на то, что на этот счёт Плагг был прав, Адриан сомневался, что здоровый сон решит все его проблемы. Особенно учитывая, что у него оставалось… около шести часов до подъёма. Сколько же он пробыл у Маринетт? Обычно она не стеснялась прогонять его, когда становилось чересчур поздно. Хотя, может, он провалялся на кровати, страдая, дольше, чем думал.

Ну, что ж. Его мысли так и продолжали метаться между двумя невероятными девушками, так что, скорее всего, выспаться ему сегодня всё равно не удастся.

ХХХ

— Знаешь, девчуля, если тебе нужен был кофе, могла бы просто попросить.

Голос Альи привёл Адриана в нечто, отдалённое напоминающее сознание. Он оторвал голову от парты ровно в тот момент, как она завела спотыкающуюся Маринетт в класс.

— ‘Сё нормально, — невнятно произнесла та, потирая глаза. — Просто… дай мне пару минут…

Вот дерьмо. Мало того, что он ненароком использовал её в своих эгоистичных целях, так ещё и лишил очевидно необходимого сна.

В следующий раз она может уснуть у него на коленях, а он будет поглаживать её шелковистые волосы и не позволит ничему на свете её побеспокоить.

Подождите-ка, что это на него _нашло_? Это, конечно, была приятная картина, но ему-то отлично было известно, что она — чистой воды фантазия. Никакого следующего раза _не будет_.

До него дошло, что всё это время он сонно пялился на Маринетт, только когда она замерла.

— Привет, Адриан, — умудрилась произнести она, подавляя зевок. — Я же не _настолько_ плохо выгляжу, правда?

Алья недоумённо оглядела их обоих и, казалось, удивилась ещё сильнее Адриана. Хотя он едва обратил на неё внимание, учитывая, что сейчас его больше волновало то, как Маринетт удалось стильно обыграть даже недосып. Однако он почти не сомневался, что она всё-таки надела свою любимую футболку наизнанку, потому что около шеи не было видно вышивки.

— Ты выглядишь замечательно, — выпалил он. — То есть, ты всегда классно выглядишь, но… мне жаль, что ты не выспалась.

Маринетт смотрела на него с таким видом, словно он только что признался в том, что он Бражник. Тем временем, во взгляде Альи замерцал хищный огонёк, заставивший Адриана нервно сглотнуть.

— И с чего же это вдруг, Адриан? — спросила она. — Тебе что, известно, отчего моя подруга сегодня с самого утра в двух секундах от кататонического ступора?

Хех. _Кот_ атонического. Он не смог сдержать несвоевременный смешок.

_Блин_ , ему точно нужно поспать.

— Нет. Понятия не имею, — соврал он.

Но, очевидно, такой ответ в сочетании с определённо невиноватым смешком (он посмеялся над _каламбуром_ , но едва ли мог в этом признаться) Алью не успокоил. Её проницательный взгляд переходил с него на Маринетт; она оглядывала их настолько придирчиво, что он вспотел. Журналистское чутьё Альи усложняло ему жизнь само по себе, но если его секрет будет раскрыт при _Маринетт_ …

Он и так уже собирался положить конец всему, что связывало её с Котом Нуаром. Не хватало ещё испортить её дружбу с Адрианом.

(К тому же, Ледибаг убила бы его за подобное безрассудство, и он, возможно, лишился бы Плагга, и произошло бы ещё много чего, о чём он старался не думать).

Если кто и мог выдать себя тем, что посмеялся над каламбуром, который даже не задумывался как каламбур, то только он.

— Мари, ты бы ведь _сказала_ мне, если бы твоим таинственным парнем был Адриан, правда? — лукаво спросила Алья.

Адриан издал сдавленный звук.

— Т-таинственным парнем?

Вот дерьмо. Вот _дерьмо_. Ну он и попал. Ему уже было известно, что Ледибаг влюблена в другого, но теперь и у Маринетт появился _таинственный парень_?

— _Алья!_ — Маринетт шлёпнула подругу по руке, глядя на неё вываливающимися из орбит глазами. Это, по крайней мере, полностью отвлекло внимание девушек от его персоны. — Адриан не… Я _просила_ тебя о нём не расспрашивать! — практически прошипела она.

Адриан вспыхнул. Скорее всего, этот разговор не предназначался для его ушей, и он представить себе не мог, с чего вдруг Алья начала говорить об этом, пока они стояли рядом. Разве что она заметила зарождающиеся чувства Адриана и решила не давать ему повода для ложных надежд?

(Нет, это было нелепо. Он не испытывал к Маринетт никаких _чувств_ ).

(А если даже и так, то едва ли _Алья_ узнала бы об этом раньше него самого).

Адриану до смерти хотелось спросить, о каком _таинственном парне_ шла речь, но паника на лице Маринетт была достаточным свидетельством того, что это была не самая лучшая идея. Если даже Алья не знала, кто он, ни за что на свете она бы не рассказала ему.

— Ладно-ладно. Прости, девчуля, — спокойно извинилась Алья. — Тогда скажите на милость, почему вы оба выглядите немногим лучше зомби?

К его удивлению, Маринетт густо покраснела. Её взгляд переметнулся на Адриана, что тоже было необъяснимо, потому что _у него_ уж точно не было подходящего объяснения для Альи. И, признаться честно, он уже устал ломать себе голову насчёт того, что чувствует к Маринетт, и…

— Я просто допоздна засиделась за шитьём. Ты знаешь, как это со мной бывает.

Для человека, который терпеть не мог лжецов, Маринетт, по всей видимости, не так уж плохо врала. Впрочем, Адриан был ей благодарен. Он не сомневался, что она не выдаст Кота даже своей лучшей подруге. Если бы кто-то узнал, что Маринетт ему небезразлична, это могло бы плохо закончиться. И неважно, относился он к ней исключительно как к другу или речь шла о чём-то большем.

— Опять? — подняла брови Алья. — Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты хотя бы сделала сначала домашку по физике.

— Ха-ха, к слову _об этом_ …

А ещё он помешал ей доделать уроки. Он уронил голову на парту, ощущая себя при этом даже отвратительнее, чем секундами ранее. Если бы ему не было прекрасно известно, что Маринетт ни за что бы на это не согласилась, он бы дал ей списать. Возможно, ему удастся прогнать с ней заданный материал на перемене?

Как бы то ни было, этого больше не повторится. Он расскажет Маринетт всё сегодня же вечером, прежде чем успеет передумать.

Неважно, как плохо ему будет потом, — по крайней мере, он больше не будет ей докучать.

ХХХ

— Маринетт? — Адриан когтем постучал по крышке люка. Она не ожидала его: он никогда не появлялся два дня подряд, но он не смог бы просидеть перед ней ещё хоть день, не сняв камень недосказанности со своей души.

Он много раз признавался в чувствах Ледибаг, зная, что будет отвергнут. Нужно думать об этом в таком же ключе.

(Вот только ему было известно, что, сколько бы она его ни отвергала, Ледибаг всё равно всегда будет _рядом_. В отличие от Маринетт — по крайней мере, уж точно не так, как сейчас).

_«Возьми себя в руки, Агрест. Ты не кот. Тебя не нужно гладить»_.

Плевать, что говорит Плагг. Он найдёт другой способ справляться с тягой к физическому контакту, с холодом, проникшим, кажется, в самое его нутро. Возможно, ему удастся уговорить отца выделить в его расписании время на массаж, или можно попробовать грелку, или ему придётся смириться с удушающими объятиями Хлои.

(Но ничто из этого не заменит ему Маринетт).

Снизу до него доносился её оживлённый голос, однако слов было не разобрать. Казалось, она… паниковала? Пару раз ему доводилось успокаивать Маринетт, когда она накручивала себя: например, когда она переживала насчёт шляпы, которую сшила для конкурса, — но он не был уверен, оценит ли она его вмешательство сейчас. Может, она разговаривает по телефону с Альей, а может, с ней там родители…

Его хвост дёргался взад и вперёд, пока он пытался прийти к какому-то решению…

Иии всё решил за него, уронив на пол один из стоящих на балконе горшков. Услышав грохот, Адриан поморщился.

(Ещё один пункт в список того, что он задолжал Маринетт, однако заменить разбитый горшок было хотя бы в его силах).

Он откапывал маленькие фиолетовые цветочки, чтобы их не придавило землёй, когда из люка высунулась голова Маринетт.

— Кот? Что ты… — Её глаза округлились, когда она заметила разбитый горшок.

— Я куплю тебе новый, — спешно пообещал он, протягивая ей вырванные с корнем цветы в знак примирения, прежде чем понял, как глупо, должно быть, выглядит. — Эм. Я просто, ахм, споткнулся, проходя мимо, но мне пора…

— О нет, я так не думаю, котёнок. — Выбравшись на балкон, она забрала у него из рук цветы вперемешку с землёй и положила их на полочку. — Ты ведь в курсе, что тебе не нужно врать и ломать мои вещи, чтобы у тебя был повод зайти? Пускай даже мы и виделись только вчера.

И хотя говорила она уверенно, в её глазах плескалось беспокойство, а взгляд метался, оглядывая его, и в нём отражался приглушённый свет висящей у неё на балконе разноцветной гирлянды.

(И всё равно даже такого света было достаточно, чтобы она смогла увидеть его насквозь. У неё это всегда получалось).

— Кот? Эй, всё нормально? — Она приблизилась к нему на шаг, сведя брови, а он так и стоял, не проронив ни слова, как дурак.

— Эм, вообще-то… — Он сглотнул. Его перчатки были испачканы в земле, и он никак не мог перестать их отряхивать. — Я хотел с тобой поговорить, если ты не против.

— Ну конечно нет. — Теперь она уже точно заволновалась. Она оглядела балкон, а затем перевела взгляд на ведущий в комнату люк. — Хочешь войти?

Да. Нет. Правда не стоит. В её комнате было так уютно, что там он ощущал себя как дома в большей мере, чем в своей собственной холодной спальне. Поддаться искушению обнять Маринетт и подпитаться её вниманием и заботой было бы слишком просто. Особенно учитывая, что он и так сдерживался из последних сил.

Ну он и _попал_.

— Это необязательно, — спешно добавила Маринетт. — Только погоди, я… плед!

Она практически нырнула в люк, и он улыбнулся. Она была такой _милой_ …

Попал. Попал, попал, _попал_.

Он надавил на глаза ладонями, забыв, что перчатки были в земле.

_«Ну надо же, Адриан. Так и блещешь гениальными идеями сегодня»_.

Ему захотелось, чтобы Плагг отделился от костюма и оказал ему моральную поддержку. Хотя нет, Плагг бы только над ним посмеялся. Но, может, это бы, по крайней мере, помогло снять напряжение.

Из комнаты Маринетт раздалось приглушённое ворчание, и Адриан наконец пришёл в себя достаточно, чтобы сообразить открыть люк.

— Спасибо. — Она вытолкнула наружу скомканные пледы, а затем вылезла сама. — Вот. Сейчас, наверное, не _так уж_ и холодно, особенно для тебя, но…

— Тебе холодно.

Улыбнувшись, он поднял один из пледов и накинул его на её обнажённые плечи. Пижамная майка явно была недостаточно тёплой для вечера ранней осени. Хватило и того, что она великодушно согласилась поговорить с ним на улице. Он не желал, чтобы из-за этого она ещё и закоченела.

Она, казалось, слегка порозовела, но, скорее всего, это была просто игра света. Не разрывая зрительного контакта, она накинула на него второе синее покрывало.

— Да, что ж. Я бы приготовила нам горячий шоколад, если бы ты предупредил заранее, но, как я понимаю, этот разговор не терпит отлагательств.

— Он… да. Не терпит.

Он вздохнул и покрепче прижал к себе плед, когтями оставляя грязные разводы на мягкой ткани. Он бы предпочёл спрятаться, укутавшись в него с головой, чем продолжать этот разговор, но даже пробирающий до дрожи страх не остановит его от того, чтобы сказать ей правду.

— Во-первых, я хочу, чтобы ты знала, что мне очень, _очень_ жаль, Маринетт. — Он сжал руки в кулаки, сминая покрывало. — У меня и в мыслях не было использовать тебя, и я обещаю, что это никогда не повторится.

На плед упала слеза. Как будто в его словах и без этого не ощущалась безысходность.

— Я не знаю, за что ты извиняешься, Кот, но ты не…

— Пожалуйста, позволь мне договорить. — Его голос дрожал. Она и сейчас была слишком к нему добра, и почему-то ему казалось, что он недостоин её даже больше, чем Ледибаг. Неудивительно, что ему потребовалось столько времени, чтобы понять, что он к ней чувствует.

Что он к ней чувствует. Эти чувства отличались от тех, что он испытывал к Ледибаг, но… если он собрался говорить начистоту с ней, то ему пора было перестать врать себе. Плагг это знал. Даже _Алья_ , скорее всего, это знала.

Но он пришёл признаться ей не в этом. Не здесь, не сейчас, не как Кот. Ему нужно было сосредоточиться.

Она кивнула, призывая его продолжить, но слова застряли у него в горле.

_«Просто представь, что ты признаёшься Ледибаг. Это нечто важное, так что тебе нужно ей об этом сказать, и будь что будет»_.

— Я не кот, — наконец выпалил он, словно отрывая пластырь. Маринетт недоумённо склонила голову, но он не оставил ей времени на вопросы. — То есть, у меня не… у меня нет кошачьих наклонностей. От талисмана. Я думал, что они есть, но Плагг просто не стал меня разубеждать, потому что считал, что ты мне помогаешь, и… прости меня.

Он закусил щёку, чтобы перестать тараторить. Его речь должна была показаться бессмыслицей: откуда ей знать, кто такой Плагг, она решит, что он выдумывает оправдания…

— Плагг считал… погоди, я запуталась. — Она нахмурилась. — Так тебе _не нравилось_ , когда я тебя гладила?

— Нравилось! — Он вспыхнул. Может, ему стоит просто сброситься с балкона. — Мне нравится проводить с тобой время, Маринетт, но… это не из-за того, что я Кот Нуар. Но я не знал об этом до вчерашнего вечера, клянусь, и мне очень жаль…

— Кот. — Высунув руку из-под пледа, она обхватила его ладонь. — _Дыши_.

Он последовал её совету.

— А теперь давай посмотрим, правильно ли я тебя поняла, — медленно произнесла она. — У тебя нет кошачьих повадок.

Он кивнул, уныло повесив голову.

— Но тебе всё равно нравится, когда я тебя глажу.

Очередной стыдливый кивок. Вот и всё. Сейчас она скажет, что он на голову больной и что она не желает его больше видеть…

— Тебе… — Она закусила губу. Прикосновение её ладони обжигало даже через костюм. — Я тебе нравлюсь?

Ох.

О _нет_.

Он не хотел взваливать это на неё сегодня — или, признаться честно, когда бы то ни было, учитывая, что теперь он знал, что ей нравится какой-то таинственный парень. Особенно не сразу после того, как сознался в чём-то столь постыдном.

Но и врать о своих чувствах он не мог.

— Думаю, да, — пробормотал он, поморщившись. — Я бы не стал ходить к тебе, если бы понял это раньше. Я не стал бы злоупотреблять твоей дружбой, поэтому я никогда и не обращался к Ледибаг… но похоже, что я… да. Только не хватило ума вовремя осознать…

Он не хотел смотреть на неё. Не хотел видеть неловкость, написанную у неё на лице. _«Дурак, дурак…»_

— Поверить не могу, — прошептала Маринетт. — И ты?

И _он_? Погодите, что?

— А что, тут очередь из парней, готовых в тебя влюбиться? Постой, не отвечай. Дурацкий вопрос. — Он усмехнулся, дабы скрыть, что в настоящий момент ему казалось, что его сердце разбито точно так же, как случайно сброшенный им ранее горшок. Ему было достоверно известно, что почти все мальчишки (поправочка: и _не только_ мальчишки) из их класса когда-то были влюблены в Маринетт. Разумеется, у него не было никаких шансов, супергерой он или нет.

— Нет, Кот, я имела в виду… Я чувствовала себя такой виноватой, когда начала…

Он наконец поднял голову и заглянул в её поблёскивающие от слёз глаза. Он пришёл для того, чтобы попытаться исправить свои ошибки, а в результате лишь расстроил Маринетт. Может, Плагг был и прав, но он никогда не мог молчать, когда речь шла о дорогих ему людях.

— Прости меня, — тихо произнёс он, снимая с себя покрывало, и ощутил очередной укол вины, когда заметил оставшиеся на нём земляные разводы. — Я… Ты не обязана ничего мне объяснять. Я не стану докучать тебе бо…

— _Кот_ , — выдохнула она несколько раздражённо. — Я не просила тебя уходить.

— О… о. — Он уселся обратно, скрестив ноги и кусая губу, глядя куда угодно, только не на неё.

_«Ты разговариваешь не с отцом_ , — напомнил себе он. — _Она не будет тебя отчитывать. Может, она и расстроилась, но она не такая»_.

Она… Может, она даже не возненавидит его. Она была слишком милой, слишком доброй, чтобы вот так вот просто от него отвернуться, верно? Вот только если Маринетт что и _ненавидела_ — так это враньё.

Невесёлый смешок сорвался с её губ.

— Никогда бы не подумала, что ты соберёшься сбежать, сделав такое признание. Ты всегда был смелым…

— Да. Что ж. — Он нервно сглотнул. — Полагаю, мне действительно не привыкать быть отвергнутым… Я только не хотел ставить тебя в ещё более неловкое положение.

— Никакое оно не неловкое, — заверила его она и снова взяла его всё ещё испачканную руку в свою. — В смысле. _Немного_ неловко, конечно, но… всё можно исправить?

Он перехватил её взгляд. Она смотрела на него с надеждой. Может, она хотела притвориться, что ничего этого не было?

— Честное слово, для меня это тоже стало неожиданностью, но… — Она сделала глубокий вдох. — Ты тоже мне нравишься, Кот Нуар.

Выражение её лица в этот момент запечатлелось в его памяти навечно. Лёгкий изгиб губ, взгляд из-под опущенных ресниц, словно она слишком нервничала, чтобы прямо посмотреть ему в глаза.

— Тебе… _что_? — Его сердце с трудом пыталось восстановить сбившийся ритм. — Но как же твой таинственный парень?

Её лицо залил румянец, слишком яркий, чтобы списать на холод.

— Могу спросить то же самое. Как же Ледибаг?

Он поморщился, потому что он _действительно_ до сих пор любил Ледибаг, но он ведь даже не собирался признаваться Маринетт, пока его сердце разрывалось от любви к ним обеим! Чёрт бы его побрал, он даже и представить себе не мог, что она ответит на его зарождающиеся чувства. Он не сомневался, что со временем они могут расцвести и посоревноваться с его отчаянной влюблённостью в Ледибаг, пускай даже то, что он испытывал к Маринетт, было любовью другого рода, другого характера. Ледибаг была _дерзкой_ , всепоглощающей, он просыпался с мыслями о ней, и они пронзали его, словно молния, не оставляя ему надежды на спасение. Маринетт была нежной, _надёжной_ , как тепло домашнего очага или встающего солнца, чей свет, поначалу тусклый и едва заметный, накалялся настолько, что нельзя было представить себе ничего ярче.

Он никак не мог дождаться этого рассвета.

— Я люблю Ледибаг, — подтвердил он, задумчиво хмурясь под маской. — Не стану этого отрицать. _Не могу_ этого отрицать, но также и не могу соврать и сказать, что ничего к тебе не испытываю.

— О-о, — произнесла она, заикаясь. — Я понимаю. Больше, чем ты можешь себе представить.

— Неужели?

— Д-да. Ты, очевидно, помнишь моего таинственного парня…

Хорошо, что они раньше уже обсуждали дела сердечные у неё на балконе, иначе ей могло бы показаться куда более подозрительным, что ему было про него известно. Но если таинственный парень, причинивший ей боль тогда, был тем же самым, это значило, что её привязанность длится уже почти _год_.

Разумеется, то же самое можно было сказать и о нём и Ледибаг. Но она-то ранила его неспециально. Он это прекрасно знал, они были напарниками; он сомневался, что сможет установить между ними дистанцию, даже если попытается.

Но Маринетт тоже была невероятной, и, вопреки всему, _он всё равно нравился ей_. Даже несмотря на то, что он разбил ей сердце и тем самым вызвал акуманизацию её отца. Даже несмотря на то, что он непреднамеренным обманом заставил её проводить с ним время…

— Кот? Прости, я не хотела вызывать болезненные воспоминания…

— Нет, не в этом дело. Я просто… задумался. Пожалуйста, продолжай.

— Ладно… Я лишь хочу сказать, что не жду, что ты, эм, выберешь одну из нас или типа того. Я знаю, каково это, когда тебе нравятся два потрясающих человека.

— И я один из них? — прошептал он, всё ещё не в силах поверить в действительность происходящего.

Маринетт усмехнулась.

— Знаешь, я представляла, что ты будешь куда более доволен собой.

— Ты собиралась признаться?

— Не… не при таких обстоятельствах, — нахмурилась она. — В первую очередь, Кот, мы друзья. Ты, к тому же, ещё и супергерой, а я… мне тоже нужно разобраться со своей второй влюблённостью…

— Таинственный парень, — пробормотал он, откидываясь назад, опираясь на руки, на мгновение позволив себе задуматься над тем, кто же это мог быть. Не Люка, потому что о нём Алья точно бы знала… хотя он готов был поспорить, что она бы знала и о любом парне из класса, так что кто же он?

О. _О_. Всего лишь тот, чьего имени она не знала, тот, кто заявлялся на балкон Маринетт в кошачьем костюме.

Но… если _Кот_ был таинственным парнем, о котором говорила Алья, то кто тогда был первой любовью Маринетт?

— Всё ещё расстраиваешься из-за этого, а? — Маринетт толкнула его плечом, что лишь напомнило ему, как сильно ему хотелось её обнять — теперь, когда он знал, что она не злится. — Справедливо, полагаю. В конце концов, я знаю, кого любишь ты.

— Ты не обязана говорить мне, если не хочешь. Я не хочу, чтобы ты признавалась только потому, что тебе кажется, что ты мне что-то должна. — Если уж на то пошло, это _он_ был перед ней в долгу просто за то, каким замечательным человеком она была.

— Нет, я, пожалуй, сообщу тебе, с кем тебе придётся тягаться. Потому что, поверь мне, если бы не он…

Она прислонила голову к его плечу и посмотрела ему в глаза.

— У меня такое чувство, что это был бы совсем другой разговор, — тихо ответил за неё он. _«Возможно, даже совсем без слов»_ , — подумал он, окидывая её губы осторожным, мимолётным взглядом.

Но сейчас это даже не обсуждалось — не тогда, когда он тоже не мог отдать ей своё сердце без остатка.

— Да. — Она сглотнула. — Иногда мне хочется просто…

— Просто что? — подтолкнул он, обвивая её талию хвостом. Наверное, ему стоило бы перестать так делать, раз уж он знал, что его движениями управляет он сам — сознательно или нет. Но она лишь провела по нему кончиками пальцев.

— Забыть его, — вздохнула она, безрадостно усмехаясь. — Порой мне кажется, что мы вновь вернулись к тому, с чего начали, когда ты впервые появился у меня на балконе. Но это не так.

_Мы_. Одна мысль о том, что это понятие в принципе _могло_ быть к ним применимо, одновременно и пугала, и будоражила его.

— Тебе необязательно его забывать, — сказал он, щекой прислоняясь к её волосам, и посмотрел туда же, куда глядела она: на растущую луну. — То есть, если только не окажется, что он сволочь… Но сомневаюсь, что ты так долго могла бы любить кого-то недостойного.

_«Хотя определённо слепого, раз он до сих пор не заметил такую потрясающую девушку прямо перед собой»_.

— Он не такой. Он… он _замечательный_. — В её голосе он слышал ту же безнадёжно влюблённую тоску, которая вырывалась из него каждый раз, когда он распинался о своих чувствах к Ледибаг перед Плаггом. — Просто у меня так и не хватило смелости признаться ему, как много он для меня значит. И даже когда я пыталась, что-то всегда шло не так. — Она печально усмехнулась. — А мне-то казалось, что это _тебе_ должно не везти, но ты хотя бы можешь признаться той, что любишь, в своих чувствах… По крайней мере, раньше мог.

Адриан отстранился, недоумённо моргая.

— О чём ты?

Глаза Маринетт округлились, и она суматошно замахала руками.

— Эм… Я просто иногда читаю Ледиблог! И мне показалось — ну, и многим другим так кажется, что… ты уже не так часто флиртуешь с Ледибаг?

Его щёки заалели под маской. Отчасти он стал вести себя так потому, что Ледибаг чётко и ясно дала ему понять, что ему ничего не светит, отчасти из-за девушки, что сейчас сидела с ним рядом. Пускай он только недавно это и осознал.

— Ты ведь знаешь, как говорят. Нельзя съесть оба пирога. — Он пожал плечами, а она откинулась назад, опершись на ладони, и захихикала.

— По-моему, говорят совсем не так. Я живу над пекарней: пирогов много не бывает.

— Хех. Неудачная метафора, — печально улыбнулся он. — Полагаю, я хотел сказать, что… неважно, кого я люблю, но она заслуживает, чтобы я отдавал ей всего себя, понимаешь? Будь то ты, или Ледибаг, или кто-то другой…

— Да. Я тебя понимаю. И ты, и Адриан тоже заслуживаете, чтобы я была вашей на все сто… хотя, если честно, вам может и _не понравиться_ моё безраздельное внимание. — Она поморщилась, смущённо потирая руку, совершенно не подозревая, что её слова пронзили его, словно стовольтовый электрический разряд.

— А- _Адриан_? Это он тебе…

— Да, — великодушно позволила не договаривать ему она. Взглянув на него, она заметила, что он пребывал в состоянии шока. — Что? Удивлён, что я запала на красавчика-модель с золотым сердцем? Я же предупреждала, что тебя ожидает жестокая конкуренция.

Она щёлкнула его по носу, выводя из транса, но в то же время будто бы оголила каждый его нерв.

Это был он. Её таинственный парень и парень, который разбил ей сердце ещё тогда, — это всё был _он_.

Она _отдала_ ему всю себя. Только вот сама об этом не знала.

— Ты… и он до сих пор _не упал_ к твоим ногам? — каким-то чудом смог произнести он, потому что, _чёрт возьми_ , ещё где-то секунд пять — и так и будет.

— Мило, что ты так считаешь… но сердцу не прикажешь.

Она сидела, положив подбородок на колени и обхватив лодыжки руками; одеяло свисало с одного бока — он отстранённо отметил, что на нём тоже были грязные разводы.

— Только потому, что он ничего не знает, — продолжал настаивать он, ощущая, что в любую секунду его накроет новая волна эмоций. — Ты можешь попытаться ещё раз. Очень даже может быть, что результат тебя удивит.

— А _ты_ можешь ещё раз попытаться с Ледибаг.

— Знаешь, для человека, который только что заявил, что испытывает ко мне нежные чувства, ты слишком активно пытаешься свести меня с другой, — заявил он, притворившись, что обиделся.

— Я не… н-ну, так ты первый начал! — пригвоздила его взглядом она, но не выдержала и улыбнулась, а потом рассмеялась.

Следом рассмеялся и он — громко и беззаботно.

— Мы оба безнадёжны, правда же? — спросила Маринетт с улыбкой.

— Несомненно, Принцесса.

Несколько мгновений он просто наслаждался теплом её улыбки. А затем она обняла его, укутывая их обоих в свой розовый плед.

— Мы не должны ничего решать прямо сейчас, но… ты же знаешь, что я всегда буду рядом, да?

— Правда? — удивился он.

— Я знаю, что сначала ты приходил ко мне только потому, что думал, что нуждаешься в человеческой близости из-за талисмана. Может, причина не в этом, но ты всё равно… тебе необязательно быть одному.

Он всё ещё был в шоке от всех открытий, которые принёс с собой сегодняшний вечер, но её слова привели его в чувства. Именно этого он и боялся, так ведь? Остаться в одиночестве, потерять её дружбу — это пугало его даже больше, чем потенциальная возможность никогда больше не почувствовать на себе её прикосновение.

— Это значит для меня больше, чем ты можешь себе представить, — тихо произнёс он, краешком улыбки касаясь её щеки. — Мне всё ещё жаль, что я ненароком соврал тебе, но я очень рад, что мы подружились. Не знаю, что бы я без тебя делал.

— Ну, во-первых, куда меньше обнимался бы. — Её смех защекотал его шею, вызывая приятную дрожь.

— Погоди, мы всё ещё можем обниматься? — спросил он.

— Если хочешь, — ответила она, слегка нервничая. — То есть, конечно… Я не нравилась тебе, когда ты попросил меня помочь, и ты сказал, что твои желания вызваны не талисманом… Кажется, я так отвлеклась на то, что нравлюсь тебе, что забыла об этом.

— О. — Он отклонился назад, хотя и не мог отодвинуться слишком уж далеко, так как они были завёрнуты в одно покрывало. — В общем, эм, Плагг сказал, что это человеческое желание. Не кошачье. Что-то, связанное с недостатком внимания, что бы это ни значило.

Он смущённо потёр шею. Как бы он ни доверял Маринетт, ему всё равно было немного стыдно признаваться, что он так часто приходил к ней лишь потому, что ему было одиноко.

— Недостатком внимания?..

— Да, я погуглил после того… — Что ж, после того, как понял, что никаких обнимашек от Маринетт ему больше не светит, но теперь это было уже не так актуально. — Неважно. Оказалось, что подобное более широко распространено в странах, вроде Америки, где эмоции не столь часто выражаются посредством физического контакта, но в моей семье тоже не особо открыто проявляют заботу. _«Да и проявлять-то её, в общем-то, некому»_.

— Ох, котёнок. — И вот она уже снова его обнимала — так крепко, что, будь он не в костюме, ему было бы нечем дышать. — Я говорила серьёзно. Я _всегда_ буду рядом. А это значит, что я даже помогу тебе навалять отцу, если захочешь.

Он засмеялся, представив, как Маринетт вмазывает именитому дизайнеру Габриэлю Агресту…

Подождите-ка. Он ведь не рассказывал Маринетт о проблемах с отцом, не так ли? Опасаясь, что она сможет сложить два и два и вычислить его личность, он не был столь точен в описаниях. Отца он упоминал лишь в разговорах с…

Ледибаг.

Во рту пересохло. Может, одно только это и можно было списать на случайность, но она совершенно не удивилась, когда он упомянул Плагга. И, _ко всему прочему_ , она предложила ему ещё раз попробовать пригласить Ледибаг на свидание.

— Не может быть, — прошептал он.

Она его так и не отпустила, так что он не мог заглянуть ей в глаза и проверить, были ли они точно такого же оттенка морской синевы. Но это было и не нужно. Кто ещё мог оказаться настолько идеальной, что он запал на неё _дважды_?

— Что не может быть? Я, может, и маленькая, но могу врезать твоему отцу так, что мало не покажется.

Он снова прыснул. Строго говоря, она _уже_ дралась с его отцом, когда он был акуманизирован в Коллекционера.

— Ты же знаешь, что я никогда не сомневаюсь в тебе, миледи.

Он почувствовал, как у неё перехватило дыхание, прежде чем она выкарабкалась из его объятий и уставилась в его улыбающееся лицо с таким видом, словно он был особо опасным акумой.

— Ты… как ты…

Он робко улыбнулся. Он не планировал заставать её врасплох, но его сердце пело, отметая прочь все сожаления. Он влюбился в обе её стороны, как всегда и мечтал! Разумеется, ему представлялось, что он узнает свою Леди, стоит только их взглядам встретиться без масок, но едва ли его могло расстроить, что этого не случилось, когда она оказалась не кем иным, как _Маринетт_.

— Я не рассказывал Маринетт про отца, — объяснил он, в то же время вопя внутри: _«Да, да, ДА!»_

— Вот дерьмо, — пробормотала она, прижимая ладони к щекам. — Я так и знала, что когда-нибудь проколюсь. Тикки меня _убьёт_.

От этой мысли его передёрнуло. Но она знала, на что шла, и всё равно согласилась проводить с ним время. Слышать такое от своей Леди значило для него очень многое.

— Но не всё так плохо, правда же? — взволнованно спросил он. — То есть, ты же это случайно, и это всего лишь я.

— Ну конечно, _ты_ рад. — Она посмотрела на него сурово, но не то чтобы очень. — Теперь-то ты знаешь, что обе девчонки, которые тебе нравятся, на самом деле одна и та же.

— У меня получится съесть оба пирога. По-моему, звучит _замурчательно_.

Она хмыкнула.

— Только вот ты забываешь, что мне всё ещё нравится кое-кто другой.

Он бы не смог стереть улыбку со своего лица, даже если бы попытался.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что это не проблема.

— О, так ты включил самодовольство _теперь_? Не заставляй меня жалеть о том, что я призналась, что ты нравишься мне, котёнок. — Она щёлкнула по бубенчику, и частичка его души воспарила к небесам. Как ему выжить, когда с ним флиртует _и_ Маринетт, _и_ Ледибаг?

Флиртуя в ответ от лица _и_ Кота Нуара, _и_ Адриана, конечно же.

— Поверь мне, ты не пожалеешь. О чём ты всё-таки _можешь_ пожалеть — так это о том, что грозилась навалять Габриэлю Агресту.

Его улыбка стала до невозможности широкой: за две секунды на лице Маринетт сменилось около десятка эмоций. Недоумение, шок, осоловелая улыбка, которую он бы с радостью запечатлел на камеру, полнейший ужас, мечтательный восторг — как одно лицо вообще могло выражать столько всего?

— Всё нормально, — заверил её он в основном в ответ на полнейший ужас. — Я не скажу отцу, что ты угрожала его побить. Твоя будущая карьера модельера не пострадает.

— Что? Нет, я готова ему врезать. Я готова врезать ему _дважды_. Я просто не могу поверить, что рассказала тебе о том, что люблю… _тебя_!

Она разразилась истерическим смехом — с упором на _«истерический»_. Может, не стоило ей говорить? Возможно, она не хотела этого знать. Она хотела сделать всё, чтобы они не потеряли свои талисманы, а мастер Фу едва ли мог найти замену им обоим. По правде говоря, заменить Ледибаг было вообще невозможно, но Адриан подумал, что если они оба узнают личности друг друга, то хотя бы смогут разделить гнев мастера пополам. Адриан ни за что бы не бросил свою Леди в такой тяжелой ситуации.

— Маринетт?.. — неуверенно потянулся к её трясущемуся плечу он.

— Я сражаюсь с суперзлодеями вместе с _Адрианом Агрестом_! — выпалила она, ошарашивая его. — Адриан у меня на балконе в костюме кота!

Ладно, а вот так вот уже _можно было_ лишиться талисманов.

— Прошу, погромче. На той стороне Парижа тебя не расслышали.

Она заткнула рот руками.

— Прости.

— Это я должен извиняться, — покачал головой он. — Не стоило вываливать на тебя это так неожиданно.

— Всё нормально, всё хорошо, я в порядке, — проговорила она сквозь зажимающие рот пальцы. — Ну, то есть, _буду_ в порядке. Это просто… Мне сложно так сразу всё осознать, понимаешь? Пять минут назад я задавалась вопросом, как же мне выбрать между двумя замечательными парнями, и… разумеется, они оказались одним и тем же человеком. Пусть даже я никогда и не подумала бы, что Адриан постоянно флиртует и _был влюблён в меня всё это время_ …

Ему хотелось подразнить её на этот счёт, но в настоящий момент его больше беспокоило, как удержать её от панической атаки.

— Ты тоже всё это время была влюблена в _меня_ , — заметил он, что, скорее всего, не очень-то способствовало снятию напряжения.

— Я разрешала тебе _спать у меня на коленях_!

— Маринетт, — произнёс он так спокойно, как только смог, постаравшись сосредоточить на себе внимание её вытаращенных глаз. — Всё ведь нормально, правда? В смысле, ты говорила, что мы можем обниматься, когда знала меня только как Кота Нуара…

— Всё хорошо! Со мной всё нормально. Я просто не могу поверить, что это происходит на самом деле.

На её лице вновь расцвело мечтательное выражение, и ему чудом удалось сдержаться и не зацеловать её прямо здесь и сейчас.

— Я тоже, — засмеялся он, остановившись на том, чтобы сжать её ладони в своих. Ему бы хотелось сбросить трансформацию и прикоснуться к ней без костюма, но он боялся, что у неё случится инфаркт.

— Итак… — протянула она, краснея. — Что же мы теперь будем делать?

Он придвинулся ближе. Она подалась вперёд, так что их лбы практически соприкасались.

— Что ж. Мне нравятся обе твои стороны, — произнёс он, чувствуя, как ускоряется его сердцебиение.

— А мне нравятся твои.

— Так что мы могли бы…

— Мы могли бы?..

Они уже дышали одним воздухом, их губы были так близко, что в любой момент могли соприкоснуться… уф, у него они такие сухие, он совсем к этому не подготовился, а что если у него изо рта пахнет…

На сомнения не осталось времени, потому что Маринетт уже прижимала свои губы к его. Мягко, и неуклюже, и так _вот_ , значит, каково это — помнить поцелуй Леди. Он не собирался расставаться с этим воспоминанием до конца своей жизни: остаточный вкус мяты её зубной пасты, нежное покалывание от пальцев, щекочущих затылок, столкновение носов в неловких попытках соединить неумелые губы.

— Это было… ничего себе, — выдохнул он, когда они наконец отстранились друг от друга с полыхающими лицами. — Мне придётся поблагодарить Плагга.

— Серьёзно? — засмеялась она, прислоняясь своим лбом к его. — Об этом ты сейчас думаешь?

— Я думаю о том, что только что меня поцеловала самая потрясающая девушка на планете и что этого бы никогда не случилось, если бы мой квами не позволил мне считать, что у меня кошачьи повадки.

— В таком случае мне тоже стоит его поблагодарить. Я дам тебе с собой пару сырных круассанов.

— Ты его избалуешь, — аккуратно ткнулся в неё носом Адриан, наслаждаясь теплом от каждого прикосновения. Огонь и искры Ледибаг, приятный уют Маринетт — всё и вместе, сосредоточено в одном человеке.

Так _вот_ , значит, как выглядит рассвет.

— Не так, как я собираюсь избаловать _тебя_ , — ответила она, целуя его в щёку, а затем отняла руки от его волос и закусила губу. — Но я предупреждала тебя, что тебе может не понравиться моё безраздельное внимание. Я… честно говоря, я была тобой немного одержима.

— Принцесса, от одной только мысли о том, что ты _думала_ обо мне, я хочу поцеловать тебя снова. — Мурчание вырвалось у него из груди, и он даже не пытался его скрыть. — К тому же, я буду самым раздражающим, приставучим парнем из возможных. Мне даже больше нельзя будет свалить всё на кошачьи повадки. Так что если ты готова с этим мириться…

— П-парнем? — переспросила она, заикаясь, и он тут же сдал назад.

— Прости… Т-только, если ты хочешь, я просто подумал…

— Нет… то есть, _да!_ Пожалуйста, котёнок, будь моим парнем.

Он едва не задохнулся от смеха. Никогда в жизни он бы не представил себе, что _Ледибаг_ будет умолять его встречаться с ней, а не наоборот.

— Разумеется. Я всегда был твоим котёнком.

ХХХ

Когда следующим утром Алья докопалась до того, почему они едва стоят на ногах, — что ж, по крайней мере, их ответы совпадали.

(А когда Адриан у неё на глазах поцеловал Маринетт, это породило целый ряд новых вопросов).


End file.
